


An Important Rite of Passage

by ilmv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Prom, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/ilmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward experience a post-prom rite of passage in the backseat of Edward's Volvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Rite of Passage

Droplets of rain on the windows reflected the full moon, casting shadows like stars on their faces. It was a chilly night but not uncomfortably so. Bella was glad her wounded leg had healed before prom so the night was at least somewhat normal, as normal as a date with a vampire could be. Edward had parked the Volvo along a secluded back road not too far from the Cullen house. Bella held her bolero sweater in her arms and nervously fidgeted with her corsage, unsure of what he had planned. "Where are we?" she asked. "Where we won't be bothered," he said with a slight smile, taking off his necktie and throwing his jacket in the backseat.

He unfastened his seatbelt and exited the car, moving to the backseat. "Join me, love," said Edward tantalizingly. Bella swallowed hard and blushed bright red. She couldn't resist his velvety voice. She joined Edward in the backseat and as she sat down the bow holding her dress straps up came undone. Edward took it as an opportunity to push the straps down further, almost exposing her breasts. His touch was at once hot and cold and Bella loved the feeling. He leaned toward her and kissed her shoulder gently, all while eyeing her chest. Bella's heart began racing. "Don't be scared, my love," said Edward. Bella was nervous, but she wasn't scared. They had been through so much together. She trusted him completely, with her mind, soul and body. She had fantasized about this moment for so long, since the day they met. "This is another rite of passage, an important one," said Edward. "I'm nothing if not traditional."

Bella reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of Alice's blue dress, causing the front of the dress to fall away exposing her chest, her nervous gaze never leaving Edward's. Edward gasped, drinking in her half-nakedness. He reached out his hand, wanting to caress her, but held himself back. He touched her face instead, drawing her near and whispering in her ear, "You're so beautiful." Bella pulled her dress off over her head, now wearing only her shoes and a pair of white panties. She kissed Edward softly, their kisses becoming deeper and more passionate, their bodies drawing nearer. Bella's heart was racing but she was not afraid. "I want you," she whispered between kisses. She started fumbling in the dark trying to undo the tiny buttons on his white dress shirt, Edward aided her by ripping the shirt off of himself in one swift motion. Bella layed back, pulling Edward on top of her. She stroked his cold chest and the soft tufts of light brown hair, and he closed his eyes in pleasure, reacting to her warmth. She could feel his erection digging into her thigh. He caressed her neck and moved down slowly, touching her small, perfect breasts. They both moaned softly. "Oh Bella..." he whispered, "I've waited so long for you." Edward was more turned on than he had ever been before in his existence. He could read every physical reaction she was having to him. He could hear her heart beating like mad. He could feel the goosebumps on her flesh and the hardness of her nipples. But most of all he could feel and smell the hotness of her arousal and it turned him on more than anything.

He took off his belt and tossed it in the front of the car. Bella reached up and touched his erection through his pants, rubbing it softly and making him groan. She started to remove her panties, but Edward grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Please? May I?" he asked. Bella nodded. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly peeled down the white bikini briefs, exposing her completely. Edward gasped again, completely in awe of her body and the intimacy of the moment. "Mmm.. do you always do that? Or just for tonight?" Edward asked with a sinful, crooked grin, looking down at Bella's shaved pussy. Bella blushed bright red. She wanted to be ready for anything, ready for this. "I just thought it was possible we might..." she said shyly. She wanted it to be perfect. "You're perfect," he said, leaning down to kiss her most intimate spot while pulling her panties completely down and off of her legs. The taste of her flesh down there made him uncomfortably aroused, and he undid his pants, pushing them and his boxer shorts down, freeing his throbbing erection. Bella glanced down, hoping to see Edward's cock but it was too dark. "I want to see you," she said. He shifted to where the moonlight was brightest, and Bella finally saw Edward's long, beautiful marble cock. It was large, painfully erect and bent upward, the tip glistening with wetness. He was godlike in every way.

He lowered himself down again between her legs, reaching down and spreading her open with his long, cold fingers, delicately licking her clit. The venom in his mouth made the hot and cold feeling more intense than she had ever experienced and Bella moaned loudly. "Ohh, Edward.. no... oh god!" she screamed. It felt so good. She couldn't believe it was real. Bella felt herself get so wet, her cum dripping from her. Edward breathed in deeply and groaned, his cock twitching upward again. "Uh...Bella..You smell so good," Edward said as he explored her with his hand, caressing her pussy with 2 finger tips. He slowly put his fingers inside her. She winced a bit, but the pain was soon taken over by pleasure as Edward found her G-spot and fingered it. Bella moaned, not wanting him to stop, but wanting more. She wanted to feel him, to be filled by his big throbbing cock, to surround him and melt around him, wet, sticky and hot.

She caressed the side of his face, and he looked up at her. "Come inside of me," she said, licking her lips, so hungry for him. Edward had never wanted something so much. He kneeled on the backseat, his pants around his knees. Bella was spread out in front of him, her body trembling in anticipation, so desperate to feel him deep inside her. If he could dream about anything, he would dream of nothing but this. He fought back the monster within him that wanted to fuck her as hard as he could. His mouth opened, he wanted to breath her in, taste the heavy scent of sex in the air. He moved closer to her, rubbing the wet, sensitive tip of his cock on her clit. Bella moaned, the venomous precum on his cock sending shockwaves to her most sensitive part. Edward hissed. She was so fucking hot, hot for him and only him and it made him dizzy with lust. He closed his eyes slightly and readied himself, slowly entering her. Bella winced in pain, his dick could barely fit inside her and she felt herself stretched tightly around it. "Ohh..," he groaned as his cold marble penetrated her. "Oh god you're so tight." Her hot, wet softness surrounded him and he slowly pushed inside of her until he filled her completely. He moaned softly. It took all of his self control not to explode inside of her right away. "Oh Bella..is it ok? You feel so good," he whispered. Bella nodded. It wasn't exactly ok. It hurt a little, but she was getting used to the feeling. It started becoming normal. Edward had his hands on her inner thighs, moving back and forth in small, rhythmic movements of his hips, thrusting faster each time. It felt so good when he hit the deepest spot inside of her, the pain eased and she moaned each time. "Oh Edward, yes!" she screamed.

His face looked strange to her now. She had never seen him this way, his eyes narrowed with lust, his mouth open, breathing in deeply the thick taste of their sex. She was pulsing around him, and he was ready to come any moment. He held back his orgasm with all his strength. He reached down and fingered her clit fast as he thrust into her slowly but steadily. She moaned louder and louder, encouraging him, bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. "Oh, Bella..." he said, looking down into her eyes. "Come for me, love. Please.." He hit her deep spot and fingered her clit, and Bella felt a hot explosion of pleasure pulse through her body in deep, rippling waves, one on top of the other, making her scream. "Oh fuck, Edward! Yes! Ohhhh.." she cried out.

Edward felt Bella's pussy throbbing around his cock, her cum dripping out of her. He was tired of holding back his orgasm and thrust faster into her, deeper and harder. Bella met his thrusts, and he moaned loudly, giving away all his control. It felt so good to lose control. His body arched as he felt himself tighten, he dug into the soft flesh of her thighs with his hands and Bella winced in pain. Edward's entire body became warm, then hot, he moaned louder and louder. He threw his head back and thrust into her as deep as he could and came harder than ever before. A feeling of bliss washed over him in waves as his lukewarm cum exploded inside of her, filling her, dripping from her. Bella had never seen or felt anything more amazing than the look of pleasure on Edward's face and the feeling of him cumming inside her. The venom in his jizz was hot and cold, making her tingle and setting her on fire once again. "Oh Edward..." she whispered. Edward pulled out of her, dripping his cum on the backseat. Edward was not tired but he laid down, resting his head lightly on Bella's chest, listening to her heart still beating fast. She put her arms around him, and they cuddled, stunned and fascinated by their first experience of sex.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward said after a long silence. Bella hesitated. "Bella, please tell me if you're hurt," he said with concern. She only felt pain in her thighs where he had gripped her without thinking while in the throes of passion. "Just my legs, a little. But it's ok," she answered. Edward frowned and went to inspect her legs. Her thighs had his fresh hand marks on them. "I'm so sorry, my love," Edward said dejectedly. "I'm so sorry. I lost control. You're going to have bruises there." Edward hung his head. Bella sighed. It wasn't so bad, she thought. "It doesn't hurt that much. Don't worry about it," she said. Edward sighed and returned to cuddling Bella, this time laying on the backseat and pulling her on top of him. They kissed as the rain subsided and the crickets began singing.

"Let's get you home before midnight," said Edward.


End file.
